Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree
by SavedByGrace14
Summary: Casey and Derek decorate for the holidays. ONESHOT.


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

Disclaimer- I do not know any of the Life With Derek characters or actors. I do own Derek and Casey in imaginary life, but that is a different story.

"Derek, will you hand me those lights over there?"

It was Christmas time at the newly formed Venturi home and Casey was taking preparations very seriously. She wanted their first Christmas as a family to be one they would never forget. They had just gotten married that summer. Everything was wonderful for them. They even had a Derek Jr. on the way. Yes, things were going well for Casey and her husband Derek.

"What color? We have like five different colors. Did you really think it was necessary to get so many lights?" Derek inquired while watching his wife happily decorate the stair banister.

"Hmmm, what would look good here?" She asked, eyeing the banister.

"That is defiantly your department, dear. I'm not so good with decorating."

"Oh, yeah. Remember when you were in charge of decorating for my aunt's wedding reception?" She laughed remembering how they were Christmas decorations not fit for a wedding.

"Well, I say out of these colors, blue would be best." Derek replied.

"I think your right Der."

"Aren't I always right?" She gave her a smirk that said, "I am just teasing, I love you."

She walked up to him and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you too."

"You know what would be awesome? Popcorn for the tree." She exclaimed. "I'll make some right now." She ran into the kitchen.

He stood there watching Casey get so excited about all this. The popcorn strings reminded him of their first Christmas together as step-brother and step-sister.

"_Casey, do you got the popcorn for the tree?" Nora asked._

"_Of course. How could I forget our little tradition?" She then explained to her new family what they had done every year. "Every year we string popcorn and put them on the tree instead of tinsel."_

"_Sounds lame." Said Derek._

"_Come on, Derek. We should give it a try," George said in reply. "It might be fun."_

"_Oh, George honey, we have to wrap those Christmas presents before it gets to late," Nora told her husband._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. Will you kids be okay doing the popcorn by yourselves for a while?" George asked the family. _

"_Sure dad, I'll keep them in line." Derek quickly said hoping to be able to put in plan in action. _

_After George and Nora went upstairs, Casey started telling how the popcorn is strung. "Everyone gets a bowl of popcorn."_

_They were all stringing along happily, all except Derek. He decided to change that. He reached into his bowl, grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Casey._

"_Derek!" She grabbed some of her popcorn at retaliated. A popcorn fight resulted. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti had joined in the fun too. _

"_Derek! I am going to get you so bad." Casey threatened. She raised her hand to throw but Derek already threw popcorn into her face. _

"_Come on Casey, have some fun." Derek responded. _

_By the end of the fight and all the popcorn was everywhere but the bowls, they were all laughing and playing around._

By the end of Derek reminiscing, Casey was back in the living room and watching it snow outside. "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

He walked over to the window. "I was remembering our first Christmas together." He laughed when he brought it up.

She joined in the laughter and remembering and then she stopped and winced in pain.

"Are you Ok, Case?" He instantly got worried. Casey found this very cute.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think little Derek Jr. is wants a share of the joy and laughter. Feel." She grabbed Derek's hand and put it to her 5-month bulging stomach. "He sure is aggressive. He'll definitely like his dad."

Derek could not find words. He just stood there with his hand over the spot where his son continued to grow. He gave his wife a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For being amazing."

"You know what? Popcorn fight!" She ran excitedly over to the bowl of popcorn.

"You think so? Well, we'll we who wins." He grabbed some but she had already gotten him. "Oh, its on now Casey."

"Bring it on."


End file.
